Life from A to Z
by Mandiranda
Summary: A-Z drabbles about life and love on the Enterprise. Some will be K/S. I'm just writing these down as they pop into my head. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Almost

A/N: This is my first Star Trek story, my first (semi) slash, my first story that I'm going to make myself finish. These will come as they pop into my head, but I already have ideas for a few other chapters. I love all reviews, but please no flaming. if you don't like something, like something, or see an error, please review. Without further ado, here is A, for Almost!

* * *

A- Almost

Spock contemplated the board. He raised one eyebrow, and silently moved a piece.

"Checkmate, Captain."

Jim groaned, looking up from their now finished game. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked, scanning the positions of pieces trying to figure out how he could have been bested so close to his own victory.

"Simple." Spock pointed out their last two moves, and Kirk slowly understood.

"Damn. Any time I'm even close to thinking about winning, you throw in some move like that!" This had happened many times before, always to Jim's annoyance.

"Perhaps, Jim, you should just accept that I shall typically win 3-D chess matches. To think otherwise would be il-" Spock was cut off by Kirk.

"Illogical, I know." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Noting Spock's sly glance, he continued "Isn't it illogical to tease, too?" Jim smirked, looking at his friend knowingly.

Spock tilted his head slightly, eyes twinkling with amusement it seemed only Jim could see. "I have to admit, I don't know what teasing you're referring to."

"Like hell you don't, Spock."

They both looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Suddenly, Spock broke eye contact, and abruptly stood.

"I should be taking my leave, Captain. I must meditate tonight."

Jim nodded, and raised a hand. "Goodnight, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded, and without another word, exited Kirk's quarters leaving nothing behind but a small swish of the door.

Jim sighed, and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked at the place where his companion had just sat moments before, and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"Almost. It's always almost with him." Jim whispered to himself, standing up and removing the chess board. While sweeping the pieces into their rightful box, he continued thinking out loud. "Almost a win, almost a smile, almost a-" he stopped, and shook his head.

Kirk moved to his bed. He knew he would soon dream of a time when he almost didn't love someone so much it hurt. When he almost didn't long after his first officer with a pain in his heart. When he almost didn't care.


	2. Breathless

_B is for Breathless_

Jim couldn't help it. Every time he caught Spock's eye or saw him in his peripheral vision, he couldn't breathe. His heart pounded, his eyes widened, and for one desperate moment his breaths were smothered by thoughts of _so beautiful so beautiful _and _can't but want whywhywhy._

Every time they played chess and their hands brushed and Spock pulled away as if burned. Every time Spock stood in his usual place at the side of his pristine captain's chair and rested his hand lightly at its corner. Every time Spock gave his usual half smirk that Jim could swear was Vulcan for "I'm laughing my ass off right now" that only he could see.

Every single time Jim had a moment of panic and fear and desperation until he shoved those feelings back down where they belonged and he could breathe again.

And every single time he felt a different sort of desperation; addiction. Jim needed these moments like he needed air, which was ironic and even he could admit it. Because even when he felt the panic and the fear, he also felt a need and want and love burst through, and Jim just couldn't give it up.

Because when Jim saw Spock, he was breathless. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_AN: I haven't updated in forever, so sorry to the very few readers who have ever stumbled across this. I have a hard time getting myself to write. But I forced myself to, and while it's ridiculously short I'm kinda proud of it. -Mandy_


	3. Cured

_C is for Cured_

Jim began stirring in the too neat sheets wrapped around him. Groggily, he pulled his leaden hand to his face, and began rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wipe the sleep from them.

How the hell did he get here? And where is _here? _As Jim's eyes began to focus, he could see blinking lights and could hear the movements that followed busy, fast-moving people wherever they went.

Sick-bay. The obvious guess, seeing as Kirk always seemed to end up here for some reason or another (usually of the attempted murder variety) after away missions.

Sick-bay only answered one of his questions. How did he end up in sick-bay in the first place? The last thing Kirk could remember was leaving the site of negotiations with the peaceful tribe of people on the planet Elixan. Everything had run smoothly, and the away team was beaming up to get some rest before anything was finalized the next day.

He pulled himself up further to rest somewhat sloppily on the headboard of the bed. Rubbing his eyes again, he groaned. Now he could tell what hurt. Everywhere.

He cast a glance around the room, landing on the man seated to his right in the same position as he was so always found to the right of his captain's chair on the bridge.

Spock.

Spock squeezed Kirk's hand the he hadn't even realized was being held. Jim smiled softly at Spock's obvious (to him at least) worry.

"T'hy'la. I am… Pleased at your full recovery." Spock said in his usual monotone voice, but Jim could hear traces of emotion both in his tone and through their bond.

_Worry _and _scared _and _hope _and _anxious _and _love _floated in an almost indistinguishable mix between their mind link.

His smile broadening, Kirk grasped Spock's warm hand back.

Somehow, Jim didn't need those answers just yet.


End file.
